British Rail Class 350
http://www.therailwaycentre.com/New%20EMU%20Tech%20Data/EMU_350.html | electricsystem = 25 kV AC 750V DC (350/1 only) | collectionmethod = Overhead third rail (350/1 only) | capacity = ? | height = ? | weight = | width = | maxspeed = | Power output = 1,500kW | brakes = Air regenerative | operator = London Midland | gauge = }} The British Rail Class 350 "Desiro" is class of electrical multiple unit built by Siemens AG from 2004–05 and 2008–09. Thirty of these units, designated Class 350/1s, were built for use by Central Trains and Silverlink on regional express services and services on the southern section of the West Coast Main Line. A further 37 Class 350/2s were ordered by London Midland in late 2007. All 37 units were delivered and in service by July 2009. The Siemens "Desiro UK" family also includes units of Classes 185, 360, 380, 444 and 450. Description The Class 350/1 units were originally part of an order for thirty-two 5-car Class 450 units for South West Trains. However, they were never built as such. Of the 160 carriages ordered, 40 were diverted as an additional ten 4-car Class 450 units, and the remaining 120 were modified as thirty 4-car Class 350/1 units. A second batch of 37 units to replace the 321 units were delivered during late 2008 and 2009. These new units are designated Class 350/2 and differ from the 350/1 units in two key aspects: they have 3+2 seating in standard class (because they work short-hop commuter services, the 350/1s are 2+2 throughout and work longer distance services); and lack the dual voltage capability that the existing units have. The Class 350 units differ from the Class 450 because the latter units operate from 750 V dc from a third rail, whilst the Class 350/1 units operate from both 25 kV ac from an overhead power supply, and also 750 V dc from a third-rail. The dual voltage capability was removed shortly after delivery but was reinstated on some units which were leased to Southern in 2008/2009. Every set of doors has its own set of guard operated door controls behind a lockable panel. The cabs have three radio systems - Cab Secure Radio (CSR), National Radio Network (NRN) and the newest system, GSM-R. This allows a great deal of operational flexibility. CCTV and Flip Dot destination screens are fitted throughout the train. Current operations The units are currently in service on London Midland services between Northampton and London Euston, and services between Birmingham and Northampton via Coventry, and all Birmingham - Liverpool services having replaced Class 170 and Class 323 units. Most recently Desiros have taken over some peak services between Birmingham and Walsall. At the end of 2008 - These units took over the new Crewe - London Euston service running via Stoke-on-Trent and stopping at most of the Trent Valley Line stations. The 350/1s were originally painted in an overall grey livery with blue doors and blue window surrounds with a mandatory yellow front-end warning panel required by safety rules. The original dual-use of the units on Silverlink and Central Trains services mandated a non-operator specific livery. All 350s now operate in London Midland's livery. The trains are managed at a new purpose built depot at Northampton, which opened in June 2006, and can also service Class 321 and other Desiro units if required. It is located at Kings Heath, near Kingsthorpe which is just North of Northampton station. The depot is equipped to maintain the entire Class 350 fleet and is managed by Siemens. Fleet details Future More Siemens Desiro Class 350 units may be built or existing units moved from London Midland for the Transpennine franchise when electrification of the Manchester to Liverpool via Huyton and Newton-le-Willows line is completed in 2013. These units will be used on services from Manchester to Scotland, with displaced diesel Desiro units remaining with the Transpennine franchise, allowing longer trains on other services. Passenger services operated by diesel powered rolling stock on the Manchester to Liverpool line under the Northern franchise will switch to British Rail Class 319 units displaced from Thameslink services. Class 350 units transferred to the Transpennine franchise could be replaced by a 5-car variant of the Hitachi Super Express design on the West Coast Main Line. Gallery File:350120 kingsthorpe 220407 d adkins.jpg|350120 passing Kingsthorpe, just north of Northampton station, with a Birmingham bound service File:350101 Watford Junction.JPG|The first Siemens Class 350/1 Desiro No. 350101 at File:Class350-interior-01.jpg|The interior of Standard Class aboard a Class 350/1 File:350115 x First Class Interior.JPG|The interior of First Class aboard a Class 350/1 File:350240 Birmingham New Street.jpg|350240 just arrived at Birmingham New Street with a service from London Euston File:350243 Watford Junction.JPG|London Midland Class 350/2 Desiro No. 350243 at File:350243 x TCO Vehicle First Class Interior.JPG|The interior of First Class aboard a Class 350/2 File:350120 Rugeley 2010-06-22.JPG|London Midland 350120 stops at Rugeley with a southbound service to London Euston (photo taken 22 June 2010) References 350 Category:Siemens multiple units de:Britische Klasse 350 pl:British Rail Class 350 simple:British Rail Class 350